The Voyage to Tortall
by Renaissance Girl
Summary: Hey guys, does anyone care if I continue with this??? It's only fun for me if I get REVIEWS with some IDEAS and ADVICE... no pressure...
1. Prologue

  
  
"Wake up Seattle! It's 6:00 in the morning, and boy do we have a beautiful day ahead! Clear skies all day, except for periodic rainstorms in the East bay - be sure to watch out for those! In traffic this morning there was a minor fender bender along..." Smack! Celia turned the radio off and tried to go back to sleep. Ten minutes... Fifteen minutes... it wasn't working. Bleary eyed, she untangled herself from the bed sheets and dragged herself to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she ran a comb through her unruly, tangled mess of curly red hair.   
"Is there anything to look forward to today?" Celia asked herself as she put on her silver chain necklace - a present from her grandmother. Her cat, Mischeif, whom everyone called "Missy" began playing with the leg of her purple pajama bottoms. "Hey Missy, I think I have that test in Marine Biology today. Oh, and we turn our notebooks in for math. Swim practice afterschool. And umm... I don't know what else." She finished brushing her teeth, put her hair up in a hasty bun, and dressed for school. 'Disorganized, disorganized!' Celia thought as she rifled through her dresser, finding anything clean to wear. "Ah Missy! I'll wear my tight jeans today with...ummm...my pink shirt!" She was shocked and surprised to find her favorite ensemble wasn't dirty.   
It was Wednesday, and Celia did not look forward to the rest of the boring week. For the last two weeks, students at Willow Grove High school enjoyed Monday s off. Celia thought it very sad that all she had to look forward to was a day off from school, on which she would do nothing. Celia was a 15 year old sophomore at Willow Grove. All her friends were as bored as she was. Two whole more years before she got out! How would she last?! It was nearly the end of the school year and she didn't look forward to summer vacation when she had to spend two months in hot, humid Florida in a retirement home with her grandparents.   
"Aaaaahh! Why won't something interesting happen to me?! I'd settle for a pop quiz in history at this point! Just don't make me go through the same old boring day schedule!!! Missy, go away! You're sitting on my shoe!" Celia grabbed her shoe and ran downstairs for breakfast.   
"Come on Celia, you're going to be late again!" yelled her very impatient mother. After her breakfast of Cheerios and orange juice, she got her backpack and ran to the car.   
"So Celia, do you have everything?" asked her mother.   
"Yes mom." said Celia, sounding very exasperated.  
"Okay then, bye! Have fun at school! Learn something!" said her mother, stopping the car in front of Willow Grove High, and yelling loud enough for everyone standing on the front lawn to hear.   
  
~*~  
  
"Go on mage, show us some more of your tricks!" shouted one of the noble girls that Nealan of Queenscove was entertaining in the palace hallway. He had the Gift, and was entertaining them with simple illusions. He was flirting, he knew it. So did Keladry of Mindelan, the only girl page at the royal court of King Jonathan III.   
"Come on Neal! You're the one who always wants to get to the group on time!" said Keladry - Kel, as she was known to her friends. The group she referred to was their evening study group.   
"I'll be along in a second." said Neal, the tone of his voice saying differently.  
"Neal, do something new; something we haven't seen before." said a pretty blonde girl in a green court dress.  
"Well, I could try the "Transport spell" which should, if I do it right, transport someone here." said Neal.  
"Someone? Like who? A gallant prince?" asked another of the girls.  
"I don't know exactly who, or from where for that matter. I could be transporting the Stump!" joked Neal. Kel laughed also, trying hard not to show her amusement.  
"Do it Neal! Please?! For me?"said a very pretty, very flirtatious, brown haired noble girl.  
"Alright! Alright, I'll try." said Neal, blushing fiercely. Kel stood against the wall of the hallway, rolling her eyes at this disgusting display of flirtiness.   
  
~*~  
  
Celia was nearly asleep in her history class. Her teacher, Mrs. Roberts, giving another hour long lecture on the Russian Revolution. It was only first period! How on Earth was she going to survive the entire day?! "I wish I were somewhere else," she thought dreamily to herself, "anywhere else, just not here." With that thought, she fell asleep.   
  



	2. To Tortall!

"Celia, are you sleeping in my class?" asked Mrs. Roberts, throwing a menacing glare in her direction.  
"No." said Celia, trying desperately to cover the inevitable yawn after her nap.  
"Well, if you weren't sleeping, then you can refresh the class on what I just said about your term paper." said Mrs. Roberts  
"Ummm... You said... I couldn't hear you." said Celia, turning red at her fib.  
"For those of you that didn't hear me, it is due next Tuesday." said Mrs. Roberts, still glaring at Celia. The bell rang; students quickly zipped up their backpacks and shuffled out the door. "Ms. Leonard, my class is not nap time. I will be deducting ten points from your participation grade." said Mrs. Roberts to Celia, who grimaced when she heard her teacher.  
"At least now it's brunch. I wonder where Sandra and Julia are." Celia said. She often talked to herself. It sometimes worried her teachers, but she was perfectly sane - just a little eccentric.   
"Hey Celia! Whatcha doin?" it was Julia. Julia stood out from the crowd because she was 5'11'' and had bright pink hair; not red, pink.   
"Hey Jules, I was going over to the computer lab to work on my PowerPoint presentation for English." answered Celia.  
"Oh yeah, that thing. I had to do mine last week. Well, see ya third!" said Julia.  
"Okie Doke, bye." said Celia, and she was off to the lab.  
  
~*~  
  
Celia walked downstairs to computer lab G. She liked this lab because her school had recently received grants from the district for all new iMacs. Lab G had the purple ones. Celia's favorite color was purple.  
She walked to the lab desperately wishing she were someplace else. She wanted to be anywhere but school. She wanted a different life. As she stepped into the room, she suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. She fainted.  
When Celia awoke, she was being revived by someone she didn't recognize from her school. He looked to be about sixteen with dark, wavy hair and dreamlike green eyes.   
"Are you okay? You've been out for about ten minutes. Kel and I here brought you to the healer's wing." said the tall, dark youth. The Kel he referred to was Keladry of Mindelan.  
"I'm fine, I have a splitting headache though." replied Celia. Wait just a second, healers? What the heck? Celia looked at her hand, her eyes then traveled down her wrist, arm, and legs. She wasn't wearing her tight pants and pink shirt anymore. She was wearing some kind of light blue, lacy gown.   
"I guess you fainted in the hallway, the floor isn't too soft. What happened?" asked the young man again.   
"I don't know what happened! I was walking to the com -..." Celia hesitated. If these people were who she thought they were, then they're not going to know what a computer lab is, much less anything about traveling through parallel universes to find yourself in the setting of a book you read two weeks ago. Celia could figure that this tall, hansome young man was Nealan of Queenscove; Neal to his friends. Kel was the only girl page. Where was Daine and Numair? Alanna? George? King Jonathan? She was more excited than scared. She liked this series of books. Was this a dream? She never hurt herself in a dream before. Yikes, the headache hurt. She felt her head. Her hand rested on a none too attractive bump on the side of her head. She grimaced. "I was just walking. I am a guest and I must have gotten lost when I was trying to find my room." said Celia. Drama class was beginning to pay off.  
"Really? You must be new because I didn't see you at court last night." said Kel suspiciously, peeping up behind Neal's tall shoulder.  
"Uh - yes, I arrived this morning as sort of a... ummm...surprise to court." said Celia, faltering at these last words. When she read the books about Alanna and Kel, she had a certain empathy for them but really truly wanted to be a lady.   
"Be careful what you wish for, I guess." said Celia softly. She wondered at the funny looks Neal and Kel gave her when she realised she was talking to herself again.  
"Be careful what you wish -?" said Neal. "Ummm... yeah whatever. Kel, you told Roald and Seaver we'd be up here taking care of her ladyship - what did you say your name was?" said Neal, changing the subject.  
"Celia - Lady Celia of... Bolshevik," said Celia, the Russian Revolution still fresh in her mind from history. " I don't suppose you'd have heard of it. Bolshevik is a small fief outside of...uh..." What was the name? "Carthak."  
"Yes your ladyship, Lady Celia. May I be permitted to escort you back to your rooms?" asked Neal, his flirty side showing again. "Oh yes, you had forgotten the way. Let us go and ask one of the servants, they'd be happy to help a lady as lovely as yourself." said Neal. Celia felt her face getting hot, she blushed at the drop of a hat. Just then, Prince Roald, Seaver, and Merric walked in.  
"Oh Neal you must show me the gorgeous mysery lady!" said Merric, not realising that Celia was still in the room.  
"Shut up, you dolt!" said Neal, tersely, through gritted teeth. All the boys had a good laugh at that. Even Celia permitted herself to laugh at Merric's foolishness. Where was Kel? It didn't matter, she liked flirting.   



	3. The confrontation

Celia could tell that the servants didn't know who she was either, but she was glad   
they played along and showed her to a vacant room.   
"Wow, this is nicer than I thought." said Celia to herself. It was nice. In her room   
which was the standard for visiting nobility, there was a beautiful lush purple material   
covering everything from the bed, to the couch, to the curtains. She found warm water in a   
pitcher that she figured she was supposed to pour in to the coordinating basin to wash her   
face and hands. She suddenly heard a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" asked Celia sweetly.  
"It's Keladry of Mindelan, at your service my lady." answered Kel. Celia walked to   
the door and opened it, inviting Kel to come in. Kel walked in and sat down.  
"Good afternoon Keladry." said Celia.  
"Good afternoon my lady. I have just been to visit with the prince." said Kel,   
sounding very suspicious.  
"Oh, the prince. And how is his highness?" said Celia, not sure what to say. She   
was uncomforted by Kel's stare.  
"Lady Celia, I can't beat around the bush. Prince Roald says he's never heard of you   
or of Bolshevik. Can you please explain to me how that could be?" said Kel, seeming   
relieved to have blurted it all out.  
"Uhhh…ummm…Kel…I can explain…" said Celia. Should she tell Kel her secret?   
Kel could keep a secret, she's Kel! But she's close to Neal, would she tell him? Yes? No?   
She wouldn't tell him if she asked her to keep it secret. Kel was training to be a knight,   
knights kept secrets… didn't they? "Kel, can you keep a secret? Something you can't tell   
anyone else even if you don't believe me?" pleaded Celia.  
"If I don't believe you? What have you got to tell me? Are you a spy?" asked Kel,   
getting anxious.  
"Oh no! It's nothing like that, believe me. I am not from around here… at all. I   
was walking to my class, and when I walked through the door I was here and I fainted and   
you found me and now I'm here and now and now…" Celia was getting hysterical.   
"I believe you." answered Kel simply. Celia was searching for a brown paper bag to   
breathe in to when she heard Kel's reply.  
"You… what? You believe me? Does this happen often to you? Do you think I'm   
crazy?" said Celia, bewildered. Kel laughed.  
"No, no. You're not crazy. You were there and now you're here. To tell you the   
truth I didn't think Neal's spell would work. We've got to get you back. Where did you   
come from?" said Kel. Celia was speechless. A spell brought her there? Magic? Magic   
didn't exist. Kel acted like this was normal and Celia just another one of Neal's tricks.  
"I'm from Seattle; Seattle, Washington." said Celia. "We don't have court or   
anything like that there. We have nightclubs and bars." Duh? Nightclubs and bars? What   
was she supposed to say? " Everything is way different." said Celia explaining to Kel.  
"You will have to tell me. Neal didn't think his spell worked either. I should tell   
him you're it, but you didn't want me to tell anyone right? Why not?" asked Kel.  
"I wanted to try and fit in for a while, if you don't mind." replied Celia. "Wait a   
second, what spell brought me here? You mean magic? Real magic?" asked Celia.  
"Neal has the gift. He used his "transport spell" to bring you here. There are others   
around the palace who have the gift. It runs in certain families and sometimes skips a   
generation. I am not gifted." said Kel. The Gift. Celia remembered now. Daine had wild   
magic. Celia remembered again where she was.   
"The Lioness has the Gift right?" asked Celia. Kel started.   
"You know of the Lioness in Seattle?" asked Kel.  
"In a way." replied Celia. Celia somehow knew Kel would think she was crazy if she   
told her that, in Seattle, Kel and her whole world was fictional. "Can I ask you some   
questions?" asked Celia.  
"You just did, but go on." said Kel smartly.  
"Are Daine and Numair married yet?" asked Celia.  
"You know of Daine and Numair? No they are not yet married, the opinion is that   
it wouldn't be proper for Daine to wed until she is eighteen." answered Kel. Kel wasn't   
surprised by this strange girl any longer. She was a bit eccentric, but she was kind. "Oh   
Gods, you need to be introduced at court!" exclaimed Kel. Introduced? Celia hadn't   
thought of that.  
"Oh…" said Celia.  
"I think I can get Sir Raoul to do me a favor. I think he will introduce you. I'll get   
Lalasa up here to find you a dress and do your hair." Kel didn't often have the chance to do   
this with other girls and she was enjoying it.  
"Um, okay then. When will I see you again?" asked Celia, a little worried that she'd   
lose her only friend at the palace.  
"You'll see me tonight, but I'll be serving so don't distract me." said Kel.   
"I'll see you tonight then."  
"Tonight. Good luck."  
"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." said Celia.  



	4. Introductions

Sir Raoul agreed to introduce Celia, but didn't know why she needed to be introduced by a stranger. Where was her family? Didn't she have any friends? Kel told him to trust her, which he did, reluctantly. He also agreed to pretend he was her long lost relative, which he did not fully understand either. Celia was glad she could trust Kel.

Lalasa found the most beautiful dress for Celia. It was a dark royal blue satin material that complemented her red hair perfectly. Lalasa also found a calming balm for the flyaways that Celia had to deal with on a regular basis. Celia didn't normally like to get dressed up, but when she did, she enjoyed every minute of it. 

Kel taught her palace etiquitte, how to address royalty, nobility, and also pages and squires. Kel didn't know much about how a lady should behave, but she taught Celia what she did know and had observed at court functions. She introduced Celia to her friends including Merric, Seaver, and Owen. Celia was finally properly introduced to Prince Roald and Neal. Neal of course didn't need an introduction, but Kel insisted that Celia practice her "lady skills". Celia was finally introduced to Daine, who introduced her to Numair. 

"It is a pleasure meeting you Veralidaine Sarrasri." said Celia in her practiced ladylike fashion.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Lady Celia, but please call me Daine; all my friends do." returned Daine.

"Thank you, Daine." said Celia, happy that Daine, whom she respected greatly, reguarded her as a friend. Celia curtsied, and Daine led her through her room to the door to Numair's workroom.

"He's not busy right now, he's probably reading up on something else to use up his energy on." said Daine. Daine opened the door and Numair was indeed reading. "Numair, may I introduce our visitor, Lady Celia. She is a niece of Sir Raoul." said Daine politely. Numair stood up from his reading. How tall he was! He looked somewhat older that Celia had expected, but Daine had explained that he had recently been working on something very important and very secret. He walked over to Celia and kissed her hand. She felt herself blushing once again.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Celia. Will I have the pleasure of seeing you at court tonight?" said Numair, his voice deep, smooth, and melodic. 

"Yes your grace. Tonight I am being introduced by my uncle, Sir Raoul." said Celia, seeming very self-satisfied for remembering how to answer a mage highly reguarded by the king. Celia noticed how Daine looked at Numair so lovingly, and could only hope that she too would one day have a love so pure and true.

Since Kel and her friends had class, Celia was left alone for the rest of the day. For most of the day she stayed with Daine, who introduced her to more important personalities. Celia met Stefan the hostler, George, and Sir/Lady Alanna. Daine got a call to heal a dog with a broken leg after this introduction, and George and Alanna were busy with something important that Celia did not quite understand, so Celia walked back to her room. She was very surprised to find that she knew the way. It was nearly 5:00pm according to Celia's watch, but that meant nothing to her now. She did know, however, that it was getting dark and that Kel said at dusk to start getting ready and to wait for her for further instructions. 


	5. Big Night

Kel knocked on the door to Celia's room.

"Come in." answered Celia.

Kel pushed on the door and walked in to the room. She was stunned at Celia's appearance. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dark blue satin gown with it's princess lines and full skirt. Lalasa had done her hair in a lose bun with tendrils of her curly red hair hanging down to her shoulders. Celia's make-up was perfect for her personality; her look was both glamorous and understated. 

"Well you sure clean up nice." said Kel jokingly. "You look very pretty. I have to get to the kitchen for assignments in about ten minutes. Are you ready to leave?" asked Kel.

"Is there anything else I should know?" inquired Celia. Kel had told her almost everything she needed to know in order to act halfway normal tonight.

"When a guy asks you to dance, talk in a tone that reflects your high breeding, but not too snobbish." said Kel, laughing at some of the snobby girls in court.

"Not _too_ snobbish… got it. Anything else?" asked Celia.

"Stay away from Joren and his gang, the ones I showed you earlier. They'll be serving also, but we get leave to dance after dinner. If any of them should ask you to dance, mention me and I'm positive they'll let you alone." said Kel. "Alright, I think you know everything now… about court functions and behavior that is…" said Kel, Celia laughed.

"Let's go then." said Celia. She was excited and nervous and scared at the same time. What if she slipped and someone found out she was a fraud? She would have to go back – she couldn't let that happen. 

"Alright then. Remember, when I go to the kitchen, you go to the fancy doors and find Raoul. I showed him to you today, remember?" asked Kel. Celia nodded her head. "Okay, find Raoul and tell him you're Kel's friend. He'll explain the introduction process to you." Celia nodded. Kel walked over to the door. "Ladies first…" said Kel, inviting Celia to go first, both girls giggled. They walked down a countless number of hallways with Celia always wondering how Kel could remember her way around. They finally got to one slightly wider, ornately decorated hallway with nobility dressed to the nines standing around all over. "This is where I leave you, for now." said Kel. She pointed to the fancy doors and waved goodbye to Celia. Celia walked very self consciously towards the doors. Why was everyone staring and whispering at _her_? 

"… saw her today. She must be new." was one of the only snippets of conversation she could catch.

"… not that pretty, what's the big deal?" was another.

"… haven't seen her before."

"I saw her with that girl page today when…" 

"… heard she was a shameless flirt." Why were these people she'd never met before being so judgemental? She'd never seen any of these people in her life! All she could do was keep her head high and walk past them. She found Sir Raoul alright, he stood out from the crowd. 

"Hello, Sir Raoul. I'm a friend of …" said Celia before she was cut off by Raoul.

"Hello, Lady Celia! I should know who you are, you're my neice!" said Sir Raoul matter-of-factly, talking loud enough for the people standing around them to hear. Celia was dumbfounded.

"But of course, uncle! I didn't know if you would recognize me or not." said Celia.

"I haven't seen you in such a _long_ time. You look beautiful." said Raoul. He meant it. Celia felt herself blushing again. 

"Thank you, uncle." the words felt funny on her tongue. Calling this strange man "uncle" when she had seen him only once before was more than weird. She curtsied and he kissed her hand; a customary greeting. He offered his arm and she took it, as was proper. He led her to a deserted corner.

"Did Kel tell you what to do from here? May I add that I am just as confused about this whole thing as you are? She told me not to ask questions which only confused me more. Imagine me, a grown knight of the realm, taking orders from a second year page…" said Raoul, seeming very confused and baffled.

"It's okay. Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it… a lot. Kel said that I was to be introduced second to last and you knew what to do." said Celia.

"Aye, that I do. You're more than welcome, it makes me look good when I have "relatives" as lovely as yourself." said Sir Raoul. Celia blushed and looked up. She saw the same group of gossips moving towards her, pointing and whispering. Sir Raoul saw the same thing, put his arm around her and led her to the group. 

"What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Just play along." he whispered back. "Hello ladies, I don't believe you have met my neice, Lady Celia of Bolshevik." said Sir Raoul to the group of gossips, very charmingly. "Celia, this is Lady Melanie of Sandalwood, Lady Roseanne of Newbridge, and Lady Priscilla of Newbridge." said Sir Raoul and he introduced the gossips to Celia. None of them were overwhelmingly gorgeous, she didn't know how they found it in themselves to mock her.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Celia." the three gossips chorused. 

"Lady Celia is my neice, and is here by personal invitation of the prince." said Raoul, mock-bragging about his mock-neice. He knew that these three girls were desperately competing with everyone, including themselves, to marry the prince – no matter if he was already engaged. Celia glowed in reaction to the green color the three gossips were turning. She hated it when people talked about others rudely. She simply smiled and watched them turn even greener. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to introduce my lovely neice to the rest of the court." said Raoul. Celia was beginning to like this man. He held out his arm and led her away, towards the doors leading to the dining room and ballroom.

"Oh gosh, is it my turn already?" asked Celia, getting anxious.

"Yes, you'll do fine. Did you see their faces?" said Sir Raoul almost boyishly excited.

"Yeah…" said Celia remembering it fondly.

"You're up. Just look like you know what you're doing and nobody says anything." said Raoul, giving her very wise advice. Only one of the two giant doors opened for her since she wasn't royalty. A short man wearing a bright red and gold tunic with white hose proclaimed her name to the elegant company below. 

"Lady Celia of Bolshevik, neice of Sir Raoul, knight of the realm of Tortall." She took Sir Raoul's arm and he led her down the stairs into the dining room. She was nervous as anything, but she held her head high and walked as majestically as she could manage. She enjoyed the elegant sigh her dress made as she walked, and the way it trailed behind her down the stairs. She finally reached the bottom after what seemed an eternity, and was led by Raoul to curtsie to the king and queen. She was enchanted by King Johnathan's appearance, he was even more beautiful than was described in her books. She couldn't help staring, but had to tear her eyes away from the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She also couldn't help wondering why he would fall in love with the short, stout, woman whom the Lioness was. 

Raoul led her to a long table and pulled out her chair as any gentleman would, inviting her to sit down while sitting in the chair right beside her. From where she was sitting, she could see the three gossips sitting together. They were whispering. She could see Kel and Neal. She resisted the urge to wave, like Kel told her to. She looked at her place setting and was baffled by the number of forks given to her. She knew they were supposed to be used for something. She remembered something about using them from the outside – in. She decided that would be the best thing to do. With everything else, she copied Sir Raoul. The meal went smoothly. She was introduced to the people sitting next to her on both sides, though she didn't remember their names. She was being served by a very hansome page who looked to be about 15, with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Celia liked the way he looked at her. The meal ended with a scoop of vanilla ice cream for desert. She was lactose intolerant so she gave her ice cream to Raoul, who ate it gladly, wondering how anyone could not like ice cream. The palace musicians began playing, and Celia was picked up with lightning speed by a young man who had been staring at her all through dinner. Celia did not have the faintest clue on what to talk to this person about. Kel had given her a few topics – how long he had been a knight or when he was to be knighted, where he was from, the weather, and current events. 

Her admirer's name was Paul of Leistershire. He was a full head and shoulders taller than Celia's five feet, four inches. He had dark brown hair and intelligent looking, hazel eyes. He had been a knight for a year, he was from feif Leistershire, which was along the far borders of Tortall, he liked the weather just fine, and he wasn't too up on current events. Celia was relieved that the song ended at the exact moment her conversation topics did. Other than the fact that he was very hansome and very smart, Celia found him very dull indeed. Celia was very flattered that she was asked to dance almost immediately once she stopped with Paul. 

Her new partner was Robert of Lark's Meadow. He was in every way exactly the same as Paul. She was still enjoying herself through Brian of Cold River, Phillip of Riverside, Vincent of Lancaster, and Colin of Pike's Peak. After them, she became very bored indeed. She thought her dance with Patrick of Blarney Forest was going to last forever when the hearald made the announcement of the last dance. Celia was feeling flattered, bored, exhausted, exhilarated, and anxious at the same time. As she was sitting down recapping the day's events and thinking about how much her feet hurt, she was approached by Neal. 

"Hello, Lady Celia." he said. "Do you remember me?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"Yes, I remember." said Celia, blushing and muffling a laugh. 

"I've been trying to get over to you all night but…" said Neal, trailing off. Celia gave an exasperated sigh. 

"You mean the knights of the realm of boredom?" Celia shook her head and sighed again. Neal appeared almost relieved that she didn't fully enjoy their company.

" In that case, may I have this dance?" asked Neal, smiling. Celia was taken aback. She did not expect this at all. 

"O-okay." she stuttered, she couldn't think of anything else to say. Neal swept her up in the last dance, which was a slow waltz. 

"You're not like all the other girls. I know that sounds really cliché, but it's true! You're different and I can't figure out how and it's been driving me absolutely insane since I've met you." said Neal. Celia was looking around for Kel. She knew for a fact that Kel liked Neal. She didn't want Kel to see that her man was almost hitting on her. Kel was nowhere to be seen. Celia heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Um, Neal, I don't know what you mean. Is it a good thing, what you mean?" asked Celia. She was beginning to get unnerved by the way he was looking right into her eyes. The way he was looking… she liked it, but she liked Kel too and didn't want her to be hurt. 

"It's a very good thing. I suppose you're aquainted with the gossip clan?" she knew who he meant.

"Yes, we've met." she said tersely, she still didn't like the way they looked at her.

"Ahhh, they do have that effect on a person." said Neal, sensing her anger. "Sadly, they're what the bulk of the noble girls are like." said Neal. "But you… I feel I can talk to you like a friend, an equal. You don't busy yourself with what other girls are wearing and silly things like that. You're…like I said…different." 

"Thank you" said Celia, in an almost questionlike manner. She was a bit relieved by the friend part, but the ability of his eyes to pry open a person's soul… she was still uncomforted. The song ended and she said good bye to Neal, who bowed and kissed her hand. She didn't think she would ever get used to the constant kissing of hands that went on in Tortall. 

*Hey Guys, this is the last chapter to my story… I'm getting bored. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! I'm really sorry but I really only have two words for you all – april fools! 

hehe… I know I'm a bad person! J


	6. After the big night

Celia walked dreamy eyed back to her rooms. Kel must've gone to bed, she thought. It was late, around 2:00 am, Pacific Standard Time. Despite spending the evening with several surprisingly boring young men (all besides Neal), Celia felt like Audrey Hepburn in "My Fair Lady", when she sings "I could've danced all night". Also, despite the fact that Neal was very charming and hansome, Celia decided that she didn't like him *like that*. 

She waltzed with herself down the many confusing hallways full aware that she appeared quite drunk. She could even be heard humming "I could've danced all night". She was feeling so splendid that she decided it wouldn't hurt to belt out a few bars.

"I onlyyyyyy knowwwwwww when heee, began to daaaaaaaaaaance with meeeee, I could've daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanced, daaaanced, DAAAANNNCED, alllllllllllll niiiiiii…"

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to… interrupt." said a phantom voice. Celia looked up and discovered it was Prince Roald.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my." said Celia, half embarrassed, half hysterical. She couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Did I – disturb you?" she asked, now doubled over with laughter. Roald was chuckling too.

"No it's quite alright, although I can't say that I've ever heard that song before. Did you have a good time tonight?" asked Roald, genuinely interested.

"Yes… yes I did. It was fantastic! I loved it." said Celia, which was true enough. All the attention that she got was tiresome but it was more than she'd ever received before. Price Roald cocked an eyebrow. This girl was most certainly peculiar to say the least. 

"Might I escort you to your rooms, Lady Celia?" asked Roald in a very gentlemanly like fashion, offering her his arm. Celia, beginning to feel a bit warm, nodded and gracefully wrapped her gloved hand around his arm. She could almost hear her grandmother whispering in her ear 'Go for it dearie, this one's a keeper.' She snorted, and laughed again when the prince looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

~*~

Kel, pacing rapidly in her room, replayed the night's events in her mind. Was Neal really persuing Celia? That didn't bother her as much as the fact that she was actually _jealous_. She had just recently come to terms with having feelings for Neal. She couldn't handle being jealous of him and Celia! Now I know I'm overreacting, thought Kel. I'll just go ask Celia tomorrow what happened. She'll tell me, she's my friend. I'm sure I have nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing…

Kel quickly changed into her nightgown and threw herself into bed. Lalasa wouldn't be home for a while, since she was visiting her cousin for a week or so, so Kel wasn't afraid to make noise. She screamed into her pillow as loud as she could and roughly snuffed her bedside candle. 

~*~

Celia reached the door to her chambers, still fondly attatched to Prince Roald. She let go of his arm and leaned against her door. 

"Well, here you are." said Roald. They had been becoming closer over the past two days and formal speech wasn't considered nescessary anymore. 

"Yes, here we are." said Celia. "Would you like to come in? We can talk or something – I'm not tired yet." 

"We'd have to leave the door open." 

"That's okay, unless it would disturb someone. Will it, do you think?"

"Nah, probably not." said Roald. With that, she opened the door and showed him in. She decided she'd have to be hospitible and considering Kel hadn't told her what to do if she'd gotten this far with a guy, much less the prince, she didn't have the faintest idea. She pulled up a plush velved chair and invited her guest to sit. Having done this, she took off her gloves and kicked off her shoes which had been bothering her all night. "You're not like all the other girls here." said Roald. Celia twitched; was this some sort of weird déjà vu? 

"So I've heard. Can you tell me exactly why? I've been hearing that all night and frankly, it's driving me crazy." said Celia.

"Well…" started the Prince. "You aren't as – stuffy as everyone else. You're more casual and informal I guess. Like, I could call you 'Celia' and you wouldn't care, right?" asked Roald. Celia smiled, she liked the way her name sounded when he said it. 

"Yeah, call me Celia if you want." said Celia.

"See, that's what I mean. Other noble girls would become rather uptight if you called them by just their first names without saying 'lady' first."

"Do you think it's a bad thing, me being so informal? Is that all that makes me stand out?" asked Celia, concerned she was blowing her cover a little.

"It's not a bad thing at all! It's very refreshing!" said Roald. He added in a softer tone, "I like it, I like you." Celia was delighted to say the least at these last words. This must be what it felt like to have a person of the opposite sex like you as a person. He said nothing of looks or beauty, not that it didn't play a part, thought Celia, silently thanking Lalasa. When Celia didn't say anything, Roald reached over and put his hand on top of her's. His hand was warm and dry, with the soothing quality of a warm bath. She looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes and blinked. Their faces were a hand's breadth apart yet she resisted the mounting urge to kiss him, thinking it might be disrespectful. He did the thinking for her and within a second, his mouth was on hers. Celia's eyes widened and she kissed him back not sure what to do since this *was* her first kiss. She was surprised, however, at how natural it felt, and how excited she was. The idea of kissing hadn't really appealed to her until now, now she wanted more. He pulled away and gazed longingly into her deep blue eyes. How much he wanted to do it again! But alas, he was not sure how Celia felt about his sudden move. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for another long kiss. 

She suddenly heard the night watchman's call of 'all's well' and remembered how late it was. How long had Roald been in her room? How long had the door been closed? 

"It's late." said Celia, not wanting for him to leave but knowing it was nescessary.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow. No classes tomorrow so meet me in the garden?" he added the last part as a question, unsure of the answer.

"Yes, I'll be there." said Celia. She hugged him and watched him walk down the corridor until he turned out of her view.

*Sorry if this edition is a little late. Sorry if you hate me forever cause I can't resist a controversial romance. Sorry if you think I'm just plain dumb cause Roald's engaged… believe me I've thought of that! 


End file.
